When We Stand Together
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated T just to be safe.. What will happen when some of the day breakers, Maggie, Miles and Delos make there way to Vegas? Set after Black Dawn. Discontinued.
1. Home For Awhile

**Summary::**s** After Maggie and Miles leave Black Dawn with Delos,and the others,head home, and pack for Vegas they plan and hope for a smooth ride.**.** BUT like every other story there are many bumps,twists and turns. Plus is Miles OK with Maggie and Delos? Will Miles find his soulmate? Who's lives will be at stake? What will happen if someone go missing? Wait... is Hunter dead...He IS dead,right? Is Lily alive? And of course,will Maggie stay human? I could answer there's question right now...but i'll just let you read and find out.**

**..OKAY,OKAY...short summary...sorry. So just to let you know this is my first story with chapters...so bare with me,please. OH,plus the title might change. Sorry this is suck a short chapter. ANND one more thing before I began, I HAVE THE BEST BETA READER OF LIFE...sorry for bragging. Now, enough babbling... READ ON :D talk to y'all at the end of this chapter.**

**Ash:...Forgetting something?**

**Selena Alicia:NOPE**

**Ash:You sure?**

**Selena Alicia: YUP...well...errrrrrm...**

**Ash: This kid doesn't own me or the rest of the Night World, It belongs to the amazing L.J Smith.**

**Chapter One;; Home for awhile.**

Maggie's POV

I ran up the stairs and to my room. As I pushed the door open I paused for a second, and smiled as I looked around. Everything was where I left it weeks ago. 'Too bad I can't sleep here for just a night, I've missed my room' I thought to myself. I walked over to my closet, took the first shirt I saw and threw it on my bed. Then I moved over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. I placed them next to the shirt and walked into my bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror then whipped my head towards the shower. I turned it on and stripped out of my clothes then stepped into the shower.

Delos's POV

I watched the weird houses we passed along our way to Maggie's. I could feel that we were so close. I sat back in my seat looking around again, noticing that red headed girl was looking at me...again. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what so I looked back out the window. I was wishing someone would explain what all these things were. I pulled on the collar of my top. I felt weird in 'jeans and a tee'; it didn't seem right. I looked around at the others, the red head was wearing shorter jeans and a tee, I looked to the boy beside her, he was wearing the same thing as me but different colors. I stared back out the window as my thoughts took over.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for quite some time because when I snapped out of it everyone was looking at me. The red headed girl spoke.

"Delos?" I blinked "I give up!" she yelled. "

Jezebell, calm down" Morgead said. She glared at him then hit him hard over the head

"I told you, don't call me that, idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot." Jez rolled her eyes.

"Guys, would you please!" the other girl said, I looked over at her. She was a small thing, with a head full of thick curls. Her name was Poppy.

"Anyways, Delos?" I blinked

"We are arriving at Maggie's in-" Jez checked the rubber thing on her wrist "-about nine minutes. Then from there it's the airport, then Thierry's!" I just nodded and closed my eyes while I listened to the two idiots fight. Soon I'd be with Maggie.

Maggie's POV

I stepped out of the shower, walked back into my room, pulled on the clothes in set on the bed and towel dried my hair. Then I just sat there, thinking.

**flashback**

Miles and I were almost at our house, and I was scared for mom and dad's reaction.

"You okay?" Miles asked and looked down at me. I nodded

"Yeah,just…. worried."

"Same here kiddo." I looked out the window to see the house I knew too well. We stopped across from our house, and I looked out the window. Our nosy neighbors were looking out their window, probably wondering why there was a limo across the street.

"Ready guys?" I looked over to the boy who's name I thought was Ash. I looked up at my brother. He nodded and we got out of the car and walked towards the house, Aradia walked next to her and that Ash person walked ahead of her with others. As we got to the door step Ash pulled Miles, and I in front of him. My father opened the door, looked at us, then just stood there, like he saw a ghost.

"Bill?" my mother called from the kitchen. "Who's at the door sweetheart-" she stopped when she saw Miles and I.

"It-it- MAGGIE! MILES!" she pushed past my father and hugged both of us. "I thought you were gone Miles!" she held his face in her hands. Miles was crying.

"Hi mom." She hugged him again the moved on to me.

"I could be very mad at you right now young lady!" then she hugged me as tears ran down my face. I looked over and my dad had come out of his shock and was hugging Miles. My mom pulled away then looked to the people behind us.

"Well….it looks like you have some explaining to do!'', then she lead us into the living room, we started to explain, and for once my mom and dad didn`t say a word. I thought they might pass out.

**end of flashback**

I walked over to my mirror and started pulling my hair into a pony, I grabbed an elastic then looped it in. I backed up a couple of steps to examine myself. I had put on a light loose floral top, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Then I went to my closet and pulled out a big hockey bag and started stuffing clothes and other items into it. When the bag was full I zipped it shut. That is when there was a knock on the door. I smiled to myself and went out of my room and met Miles on the steps.

''They're here.''

**BOOOOM! end of chapter :D Hope you liked it! TELL ME IF YOU DO! :D I wont be updating in awhile due to me having surgery on the 15th..**

**Poppy:HI GUYS IT'S !**

**Theirry: Who gave her sugar?**

**Ash and Quinn: NOT ME!**

**Jez:...Idiots. PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YOU WHEN SELLY RECOVERS!**

**Ash: IF she does**

**Selena Alicia: Don't call me that...and what do you mean by if?**

**Jez: ASH DON'T YOU FUC-**

**Ash: WEEELLLL...theres a chance they could mess up,and you go blind OR-**

**Poppy: -BATMAN**

**Selena Alicia: That sure helps me from not being scared... Thanks Ash...**

**Ash:...I didn-**

**Selena Alicia: See y'all sooon!**


	2. Author's note PLUS Sneak Peek

**hi guys... been awhile since i updated. I'M SORRY! Thing is I DID give chapter 2 to my beta in February,but she hasn't sent it back yet. and i'm almost done chapter 5... So i really have no clue when she will be done with it. It must be really bad if it is taking her this long XD ...**

**im a loser. SOOO being the push over, and butt i am...HERE'S A SNEEK PEEK OF CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p>Maggie's POV<p>

As me and miles took the stairs one at a time-like turtles-I hear voices-none Delos'-I think there was three. I wished Aradia, and the others would of stayed-but I knew they couldn't, they had to tend to the slaves-former slaves, I guess someone would have to help them. Jeanne, I wonder If she said she would meet me at circle daybreak HQ like she said. _Idiot, she will, don't you dare worry._ I mentally sighed, the voice was usually right. USUALLY. We walked through the house and I stopped to pet Jack, Miles stopped beside me. "I'm gonna miss ya bud." I said they hugged him, he licked my face in return, Miles hugged Jack as well, and patted his head. I wonder what Miles was thinking about all of this. I wasn't about to ask him though. Jack followed us to the living room where I saw my mom, her eyes still puffy with darkened circles under her eyes. I was so glad when she didn't faint or have a mental fit. My dad looked similar to her, they were standing side by side, nodding continuously.

They were listening to a tall,and perfectly structured girl, her hair was like flames, fell over her shoulders and down her back. She wasn't facing me so I couldn't see her face. "Now-as I think the others told you about this magnificent opert-" then the redhead was elbowed in the side by a biker looking blacked hair guy, his skin was smooth-and pale, he was a foot taller than the redhead, and he had gem-green eyes to finish off his clean sharp featured face, he was good looking. "Jez, they DO know about the Night World and what really happened to their kids, so don't try and make up a story on the spot." My mom laughed, It was choppy. "You know, I still can't fully grasp that." She looked over to me and Miles, her eyes full of mixed emotions, what was showing were sad, and happy. "Maggie, Miles." We walked over to her, I dropped my bag and wrapped her into a hug. Miles' strong hands wrapped me and my mom. Then to add on,I felt someone touch my hand, my dad. _Group hug, be strong, and don't cry. _ Wow, was that voice starting to bug me. After a while we let go of each other. My mom put her tiny hands on my face, Her brown eyes looking into Maggie's identical eyes-That was something The Neely's had in common-they all had the same blazing determined brown eyes. I could tell she was searching my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah it's REALLY rough...but that's why i have a beta! CYA WHEN I GET CHAPTER TWO BACK! SORRY ONCE AGAIN!<strong>

**Poppy- I like pickels**

**Ash-Care?**

**Delos-what's 'care' mean MAGGIE**

**MAggie-yes?**

**Delos-What's 'care'?**

**Maggie- care means that-**

**Ash-CARE CARE CARE**

**Maggie- Ash,stop**

**Ash- U MAD BRO?**

**Maggie-no,now listen...-**

**Ash- JaYden?**

**Ash-Caaaaaaaaaaare**

**Ash-come at me bro**

**Delos-gladly! **

**Ash- WAIT NO! **

**_*hears crashes from the sitting room,then a girly scream,and a evil laugh.*_**

**Delos- done and done**

**Mare- what did you do?**

**Delos- didn't do a think! it was timmy, i paid him. **

**Quinn- you talked to that evil thing?**

**Selena Alicia & Thierry- GUYS SHUT UP!**

**Hannah-That's right you all! They have had enough so...**

(WARNING CUSSES WILL BE USED)

**Hannah- *scary tough man voice*Soooo... SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUIPED LITTLE FUCKING PIECES OF CAT CRAP!**

**Mogread- it's angry! **

**Ash- hahhahaahahaa... **

**Hannah- -.-**

**Quinn- O.0 Well... wait, what was that? COMING KITTEN!**

**Ash and Quinn- Coming sweetie!**

**Hannah-...What did i do to make them like that?**

**Eric- Where did that come from hannah?**

**Hannah-in ne of my past lives i was really high in the ranks in the war...so i had that kind of vice... LOOKS LIKE I STILL GOT IT!**

**Thierry- That was odd... Sorry again on Selena Alicia's behafe! and hannah? you remember that?**

**Hannah-yes (:**

**Delos- CARE!**

**Ash- you killed it bro!**

**CYA SOOOOON**


	3. Hello and GoodBye

**HI GUYS! I'm back with chapter two! :) And just to let you guys know that i have given 3&4 to my amazing beta DestinyNoel12 and I am almost done chapter 5 for my beta to go over! NOW, read on young ones! :D**

**Poppy: You really are forgetful...**

**Selena Alicia: NO POPPY, i am not! why would you say that?**

**James: You forgot to say that-**

**Quinn and Ash: *high girl voice* ''Hello, my name is Selena Alicia,and I do not own the night world,or anyone in it,k,thanks,bye!''**

**Selena: I could of send it myself you know, by the goddess Long JOHN and Ash-ley**

**Quinn: Soo... i AM very looong. ;) if you know what I mean. ANS if you want Rashel will be out tonight and-**

**Rashel: and WHAT John Quinn? -.-**

**Quinn:- AND I WANT TO SHOW YOU THE AMAZING PRESENT I GOT FOR HER! Because, since your her size Selena, well your really short-**

**Selena:HEY!**

**Quinn:- but it does't matter sooo to could see if you like it so she'll like it then you can try it on to make sure it will fit! It was really expensive, so i couldn't just take it back, i'd look like a fool! :D **

**James: *sigh* Just read before Selena kills Quinn for calling her short and Rashel for Jonny Boy's pea brain.**

**Hello and Good-bye**

Maggie's POV

As Miles and I took the stairs one at a time, like turtles, I heard voices, none Delos'. I think there was three. I wished Aradia, and the others would have stayed, but I knew they couldn't. They had to tend to the slaves, well former slaves, I mean, I guess someone would have to help them. Jeanne. I wonder if she would meet me at Circle Daybreak HQ like she said.

'Idiot, she will, don't you dare worry.' I mentally sighed, the voice was usually right. USUALLY. We walked through the house and as I stopped to pet Jack, Miles stopped beside me.

"I'm gonna miss ya bud." I said, then hugged him. He licked my face in return. Miles hugged Jack as well, and patted his head. I wondered what Miles was thinking about all of this. I wasn't about to ask him though. Jack followed us to the living room where I saw my mom, her eyes still puffy with darkened circles under her eyes. I was so glad when she didn't faint or have a mental fit. My dad looked similar to her, and they were standing side by side, nodding continuously.

They were listening to a tall, and perfectly structured girl, her hair was like flames, and fell over her shoulders and down her back. She wasn't facing me so I couldn't see her face.

"Now, as I think the others told you about this magnificent operat-" then the redhead was elbowed in the side by a biker looking, blacked hair guy. His skin was smooth-and pale, he was a foot taller than the redhead, and he had gem-green eyes to finish off his clean, sharp featured face. He was good looking.

"Jez, they DO know about the Night World and what really happened to their kids, so don't try to make up a story on the spot." My mom laughed, but it was choppy.

"You know, I still can't fully grasp that." She looked over to me and Miles, her eyes full of mixed emotions, showing were sad, and happy. "Maggie, Miles." We walked over to her, I dropped my bag and wrapped her into a hug. Miles' strong hands wrapped me and my mom. Then to add on, I felt someone touch my hand, my dad.

'Group hug, be strong, and don't cry.' Wow, was that voice starting to bug me. After a while we let go of each other. My mom put her tiny hands on my face, Her brown eyes looking into my identical eyes. That was something the Neely's had in common, they all had the same blazing, determined brown eyes. I could tell she was searching my eyes.

"Maggie Isabelle Neely" she paused. "I was starting to think that I would never see you again, my goodness, I'll miss you, you go and help them, you're a good girl." She gently let go of my face and moved to Miles. I hugged my dad.

"Don't forget an old geezer like me, okay Mag?" I nodded.

"I'll miss you dad." I turned my head to Miles, he was crying.

'Don't cry, Miles.' I thought. I went over to my bag, forgotten during the good-byes, and flung it over my shoulder.

"Oh!" We all turned our heads to the third newcomer in the room. She was small and fey like. She had clean features, and bright emerald green eyes. Her head was full of thick medium brown curls, they seemed to be all over her head.

"Here is all the contact info in case you can't reach Maggie or Miles directly." My mom took and put it into her pocket.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." The fey-like girl nodded. "Ready?" Miles asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I looked up and gave a heartwarming smile to him.

"I'll miss you" my parents said in unison. I nodded, smiled, then hugged them quick, so did Miles.

"You WILL be home for Christmas right?" asked my mom. I looked to the day breakers, the fey-like one nodded.

"I'll see you then." She nodded and they stood on the porch as we walked across the street to the waiting limo. The black-haired biker opened the door for us, and we hopped in, throwing our bags on the ground. I sat beside Miles and Delos, but I hadn't looked at him yet. I was looking past Miles out window, looking at mom and dad. The window was down so we could hear them.

"I will be expecting an email every week! Miles you WILL be doing well on those online classes! Remember, I will get your marks!" my dad called from the porch. Miles laughed.

"Don't worry! My marks will be so good you could hang them on the fridge to show off!" I laughed and Miles put his arm around me.

"Maggie, You also will we having classes online! Your school does that! Did you know?"

'Crap, still have school to get through' I thought.

"Alright, and hey, if my marks get higher than a 65 percent hang mine on the fridge as well!" I called and they laughed and waved.

"Email. Every. Week! Both of you!" they called. As the limo started to move down the street, they got smaller and smaller. I watched until we turned down the street and they disappeared. I looked at Miles and he looked at me.

"Really? I thought you were smarter. I mean a 65? Come on, you have the brains of a shoe." I narrowed my eyes.

"Shoes don't have brains Miles."

"Exactly, thanks for saying you don't have a brain, you understanding the truth is the best thing in the world." The Daybreakers laughed.

"HA HA HA HA" I 'laughed' along with them then hit Miles in the arm. Of course he decided to react like he was shot in the head.

"OW! OMG OMG, ouch I think you broke my arm! MAGGIE ISABELLE NEELY! Why? WHY? I'm dying! Nooooo!" he howled.

"You're an idiot." I responded with a grim smile. I heard someone snort. I finally faced Delos, he was smiling. I could feel his wonder and curiosity.

'Say something idiot!' Okay, yeah that voice was bugging me. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off by the girl with flames as hair.

"Okay, now, you don't know us…I'm Jez Redfern, I'm-" she was cut off by the black haired guy.

"Actually her name is Jezbell-OUCH, damn it Jez! That's hurts." He was hit over the head by Jez.

"You're an idiot. Now, uh." She stopped to think where she was, the black haired guy muttered something that was better left in his own mind. "Well, uh." She stopped to think.

"You were telling us a little bit about yourself." Miles said helpfully.

"Thanks, I'm half human, half vampire."

'There can be half and half?' I thought. There was a short laugh coming from the driver's seat of the limo.

"Forgetting something Jez?" I looked to Jez, she rolled he eyes a muttered something like, 'It's not a big deal'

"Jez is the first found Wild power!" said boy in the front.

"COOL!" yelled Miles. I think someone's over tired.

"I'm James Rasmussen. Lamia. Also a Redfern on my mother's side." A new voice spoke, it was the pixie.

"I'm Poppy North. James is my soulmate. He turned me into a vampire when we found out I was dieing from cancer. I'm also a lost witch." She flashed a wide grin towards us. "That pig beside Jez is Morgead Blackthorn."

"HEY! Rude. I'm not a pig." He turned towards us. "I'm lamia. Jez is my soulmate." We nodded.

"So I guess now that you know us-" The limo screeched to a stop. I looked out the window. We almost hit a dog-wait no, and wolf.

"What the-?" Jez growled. "STAY HERE!" She looked at Miles, Delos, and I.

"Looks like we have to deal with a werewolf." Morgead growled

"More than one." Jez pulled a sliver knife from her pocket.

"James stay, just in case we need a quick getaway." Jez, Poppy, and Morgead hopped out of the limo, they each took a wolf. Jez ran towards the black one, Poppy to the small tan one. Then Morgead strolled towards the grey one. I didn't really want to watch them fight, but I couldn't look away. I was watching Poppy, she didn't stand a chance, but then I thought, 'vampire'. She'll be fine. My eyes turned towards Jez, she had her arms around the wolfs gut, suddenly it screamed then it's whole body jerked, within seconds it went still. Jez dropped it to the ground. A puddle of red started to form surrounding it's body. I looked towards the others looks like Morgead, erm finished with his wolf. Then I looked over to Poppy. She was on top of the wolf, pinning it down, suddenly she flew off it across into a back alley. The wolf got up, it was wounded, it started to run towards Jez, but then stopped and retreated. Jez screamed with furry and through her knife at a tree. Second later Morgead was hiding the wolf Jez took care of, and put it with the other wolf. They finished then ran towards the limo, hopped in, and James took off, he was running lights, and signs. I'm so confused. Meanwhile Jez was muttering under her breath. I looked towards Miles, he looked just as confused as I'm sure I did. I blinked then looked towards Delos, he looked as mad as Jez.

"What's happening?" asked Miles.

"The wolf Poppy fought got away, it went back to report to whoever sent it." Miles nodded.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Jez nodded. I glanced out the window looking as the setting went from houses to buildings the smaller houses. The airport was a few minutes away. Jez said we were in trouble.

The question was, how much?

**Selena: YAAAAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE AND UP :D**

**Thea: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**David: Soo... Make us happy with this once and a life time offer!**

**Poppy: If you Review...**

**James: Then...**

**Keller: you get...**

**Ash: a...**

**Mare: ...A FREE TURTLE!**

**Quinn: YES! I want a turtle! **

**Selena: To bad! It's only for reviewers!**

**Ash: ... So if i review...then I get a turtle right?**

**Selena: NO (:**

**Ash: fiiiiiiiine... MARE I want a turtle!**

**Mare: Go ask Thea if you can borrow her's!**

**Ash: YES! Oooooh Thea!**

**Quinn: I'M COMING WITH YOU!**

**Mare and Rashel: Kids *rolling of the eyes***

**Theirry: See all of you soon! Be kind a leave a reivew, love it,hate it, just leave something Selena Alicia can work from!**


	4. Flashback After Flashback

**I'll talk to y'all at the end of this chapter! Just read on :D**

**Poppy: You're forgetting again.**

**James: Selena doesn't own us!**

**Selena: …..sadly **

Flashback after Flashback

"okay, so here's the plan"

We were parked about a block away from the airport. Jez was talking rapidly to us, but I wasn't listening. I didn't really mean not to listen to what she was explaining, but I just kinda zoned out, so it wasn't really my fault. I looked out the window and saw a big oak tree, surrounded by flowers. I let my mind wander.

_*Flash Back*_

_I woke up to sunlight streaming in one of the windows of the room. I rolled over on to my back. Opening my eyes I saw that the room looked much bigger than it had last night. The night or should I say nights before had been about planning, contacting the witches, and of course contacting circle daybreak. I must of fallen asleep on Delos last night, I though. I had just realized this was not the room I shared with miles. I closed my eyes letting of what happened that night take over my mind. _

_**flashback within a flashback*_

"_Maggie, go sleep. We are almost done here. Please dear, just sleep." Delos said for the tenth time._

_He leaned closer to me, I rested my head on his shoulder. _

"_No. I'm helping."_

_I moved my head so I could see his face._

''_Maggie-"I cut him off. _

"_Shh, you have work to do." He shook him head lightly 'Fine, but you'll be very tired tomorrow.' He said only to me. I think I was starting to like the idea of the whole soulmates can talk together through their mind thing. It really helped these past nights when we were planning and I was too tired to talk._

'_That's fine with me, you just have to carry me around tomorrow, or I'll sleep till the sun goes down.' I joked, I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. _

_The last few days were pretty hard, and it wasn't about chatting, it was about business, nothing else. Which I didn't really mind, because Mile and I really know how to help, so we kinda just hung, and help when needed with streets and cities that Delos didn't know. I was just starting to realize that Delos never had seen the outside world, computers, houses, malls, teens, fast-food, a normal family, relationships, and I think that list would go on for eternity. _

_I promised when we got that chance I'd show him all of it. I got up and went to sit near Miles and started to talk about another thing that worried be our parents. _

_Within about hour later, Delos politely cut in. "Were ready to go, we contacted the circle, the witches and found where all the girls were from. Everything is planned and ready."_

_I smiled and so did he. I had a small feeling that Miles really didn't care for Delos. Which I could understand why. _

_Later that day Delos was moody. He couldn't go with Miles, Aradia, and some of the people involved in circle day break. We got the list of names that who would be with me. The list read;_

_Ash Redfern_

_Thea Harman _

_Gillian Lennox _

_Whoever they were, I hope they were nice. I cannot stand rude people. Ash Redfern sounded like trouble. Thea Harman and Gillian Lennox sounded like they were sweet. But that's only me judging them by their names. _

"_Delos, please calm down. Talk to me." He was busy walking around his room, with a hand in his hair, and the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_Maggie, it's nothing. You should sleep." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Liar. Now sit, and speak to me."_

_He stopped closed his eyes for several heart beats then came and sat down beside me _

"_I just scared to go without you." He said looking into my eyes._

"_I'll be fine." I said looking right back into his eyes. _

"_That's not what I mean." He blinked and lowered his head slightly. "what I mean is, that-that. I'm scared to go without you into, your world. The world that everyone is from but me. What it will look like, smell like, feel like. I don't really know what to do there, or how to act. What if I do something wrong? Maggie I scared you won't be there with me." _

_He was frowning. I haven't seen this side of him, I didn't like this side of him. I frowned and moved over to hug him._

"_It'll be okay, I promise."_

_He nodded and said "I just don't want to go alone." I hugged him harder._

"_I love you" he whispered._

_I kissed his cheek lightly. "Love you too."_

*End of BOTH flashbacks*

Woah, two flashbacks in one. Trippy.

"READY?"

crap, what was the plan?

"One, Two, Three."

I looked towards the others, Miles turned into a flacon and fled. Delos grabbed me and we flew out the limo. He had me in his arms as he ran straight for the airport. So this was the plan. I wanted to say I have legs, but then I remember I didn't have vampire speed. Delos set me down just outside the doors. He was looking at me, studying me. I held back a giggle. He looked out of place. But he did look GOOD, even more than good. He was wearing casual guy clothes, he looked uncomfortable. But good.

What happened next was fast, from me standing there in my thoughts to being in Delos arms, kissing him.

He muttered "Finally." And "Mine." between kisses.

I pulled away. "Love you"

He kissed my cheek "Love you more."

I giggled and smiled. We just stood there, holding each other till strong arms grabbed me and pulled my away from Delos, I looked and saw Morgead

"Come on." Morgead said.

I looked over to Delos, Jez had pulled him away from me at the same time.

"Let's go love birds, we already missed out flight." She sounded a little annoyed.

"Where's Miles?" I asked as I suddenly realized he was not with us.

I heard a screech, I turned around to see a Miles rubbing his eyes. "Ouch, alright I think I got dust in my eyes while i took off."

I laughed "Oh, poor baby."

He finished rubbing his eyes to glare, I laughed again.

"COME ON!" I heard Jez yell from the inside of the airport doors.

James chuckled under his breath as we walked in front of us towards the doors.

"James where did you put the-"James cut off Jez.

"I put it where-" He looked around, there were people all around us, I didn't have a clue what he was looking at, or looking for. "-Were one of us could find it."

I looked over to Jez, she simply nodded then heading to check out. I guess when James and poppy left the car he grabbed My bag, and Miles' because now he was holding both. We sat down and waited for Jez. I sat down beside Miles, Delos came and sat down beside me.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'll miss you." Delos kissed my forehead._

_I gave a week laugh. "I'll see you in a day and a half." I leaned in "you'll be fine without me, I promise." _

_He hugged me tighter "One can only hope."_

_We were standing in a field just outside of the kingdom. The helicopter that were to talk Miles, and well the people who were coming with us to the airport, from there we would go to my house. I shivered at the thought of my parents seeing Miles, and me turning up on the door step with total strangers. Suddenly the load noise of a helicopter could be heard from the distance. _

"_What is that?" Delos asked me. _

"_Oh, well it's a helicopter, it is a flying transportation, but it can only fight a small amount of people. People also can sky dive from helicopters. They're very useful. "I said _

_He nodded then said "What's sky diving?"_

_I just shook my head and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I can explain everything to you in a day, alright?" _

_He nodded. We pulled away, I turned to Jeanne_

"_See you at circle daybreak." She said with a smile. _

"_Are you sure you don't have anywhere to go, Jeanne?" She shook her head._

"_I need to tell you something, follow me." I nodded _

"_Be back in a second." I said to the others._

_Jeanne led me behind a bunch of pine trees, and past bushes_

"_Jeanne?"_

_She suddenly stopped. I smiled faintly. We were at the little shelter Jeanne. P.J, Aradia, and I slept in the night we tipped the carriage and got away. She walked in and sat on the straw bed._

"_I have no place to go because." She paused and sniffed, I sat down beside her. "My brother has always been a drug addict, and my mom died a few years ago, after that, I guess dad couldn't handle the loss, so he started drinking, and getting into the stuff my brother would do. So I will not be missed. And before you say anything about school, or relatives, I have none, and I quite school to get a job to pay bills my brother or dad hadn't been paying."_

_I hugged her. _

"_Maggie, don't."_

_I just hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry, no one should have a life like yours. I'm so sorry, that's not right." _

_Jeanne surprisingly hugged me back all of a sudden. "That's life, Maggie. But don't worry I was always fine."_

_She flashed a smiled, I returned it. "Come on, or your helicopter will leave without you."_

_We jogged back I smiled at Delos as we entered the field. _

_I turned to Jeanne once again. "Can you do me a favour?"_

_She nodded. "Anything."_

_I leaned in "You're going with who?_

" _She looked at me. " Well, Delos but I won't be at your house, some daybreakers will drop me off at the airport before they get you and ?"_

_I nodded. Then said "Just, talk to Delos, make him comfortable, he wasn't talking the 'Me not going with him' easy last night."_

_She nodded "I will." I hugged her._

"_See you soon. I nodded then went towards Delos._

"_Bye." He said. His voice was worried _

"_You'll be fine, you have Jeanne to talk to." I smiled._

_He shook his head "Jeanne? I don't know…."_

_I rolled my eyes "You'll be fine! Don't worry." I smiled then kissed him once again. _

"_I sell you soon." I turned then walked towards the helicopter with Miles, and Aradia._

"_Next stop, Our house" Miles said, I gave a weak laugh and got on._

_*end of flashback*_

Whoa, that is up with flashbacks today? I was kind of scaring me already. Jez came back madder than ever.

"There are no more flights till tomorrow at 5:00 p.m to Vegas, and there are no other flights that we can take, they all got to Canada or the U.K." she rolled her eyes

"they gave us a free hotel though, four rooms, a nice hotel they told me." She rolled her eyes again.

"They called a cab for us, it will be here soon." Morgead added in.

Me and Miles picked up our bags and followed Jez to the cab.

I heard James talking to Morgead

"The only reason they gave us a nice hotel is because they didn't want to piss off Jez even more." The both chuckled.

I giggled myself, I heard Jez growl. We got in the cab and headed to the hotel.

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. **

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW. THIS WAS**_** FULL **_**OF FLASHBACKS. But I needed to get in all of it and it didn't really get to me to pick it in before the first chapter and YEAH.**

**So this chapter MY BETA DID NOT EDIT. I repeat DID NOT edit this.**

**I just wanted it up so I wouldn't have to worry about it. So for me finals are in 2DAYS! I'm so nervous for them, but hey after that ITS SUMMER! So I MIGHT be updating regulary BUT I DO HAVE A JOB! Full time babysitting this little 4 year old chineese girl! NAME GINGER SHE IS TO CUTE! And I get $575 a mounth… soo yeah just add 575+575+all my money in savings and you get… HELLO IPHONE AND MAC. :D**

**I DO HAVE UP TO CHAPTER 7 DONE AND TO MY BETA, but I want to get all this done before 5 weeks before school starts…..damn me, I don't think It will happen with 15-20+ chapters…. But I'll try. **

**Until next time, I hope yo-**

**Mare: SELENA ALICIA SUSANA! HOW DARE YOU BE ON THAT LAPTOP INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR MATH YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP!**

**Quinn: *to Ash* she's scarry….**

**Ash: *nods***

**Everyone: BYE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME,US,HER,THEM,THE TURTLES,THE LLAMAS,AND ASH!**

…**this took up seven pages. I'm so proud!**

**~needs life~**


	5. Yellow Flames in the Night

**Hello, hello, hello! .once again this chapter WAS NOT looked over by my beta. Sorry if it sucks.**

** Jez: Selena doesn't own us**

** Ash: .That s because I DO!**

**Poppy: Ash, SHUT UP! The only thing you own is your ass**

**Mare: Well that was rude but-**

**Ash: Maaare, she s so mean! Do something about her!**

**Mare: -BUT you deserved it ? because you always rude to her **

**James: Karma s a bitch babe**

** Quinn: .Did you just call him .. babe ?**

** Ash: ..Ew **

**Quinn: Enjoy everyone!**

**James: ...!**

Yellow Flames in the Night

Maggie s P.O.V

The hotel was anything but average. Turns out they were really scared of Jez. I wouldn`t blame them, I d be scared for my life as well. As we walked in the front entrance a slim man in a white tux took our bags and followed us to the desk in the middle of the room. The man looked like her need a burger, but then again he was shorter, so it could be natural. Paired with his white tux was a light pink tie, a white bell man s hat, and light rosy pink shoes. His eyes were a dull blue, and his straight candy apple coloured hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Jez went straight to the desk. Everything was either white or light beige. The room was sparkling. There were chandeliers hanging in every corner of the room. In the center there was a massive chandelier made of tiny sharp diamonds in a tear drop shape. Pink candles were in the center. The room smelled like flowers. Jez rolled her eyes walking back to us at the bossy looking lady with the too tight of bun and glasses that looked too small. We followed her to a set of chairs and couches a few feet from the desk, she sank down on a light pink love seat.  
>It she said referring to the lady behind the golden gleaming desk says it will be at least half an hour til our room is ready. She rolled her eyes again as she moved over so Morgead could sit next to her. I sat beside Delos and Miles. Poppy and James sat across from us. This is going to be a long wait, I though. I laid my head on Delos shoulder, and closed my eyes.<br>Tired? Delos said though our little connection Yes I replied back soon you can sleep. He said pulling me in his arms I just nodded. Maggie? He asked yeah?  
>When we get to the room, can you tell me everything you know, and learned about the human world?<br>He paused for a few second then added in please? I nodded. Don t worry, I ll tell you everything you want and need to possibly know.  
>I stayed cuddled in his arms as I watched Morgead and James argue over a movie. I occasionally looked around the decked out lobby, still amazed at such a place could be in my city that I never heard of. That tells you right there I m not in the high class snobby riches. I laughed at that. Everyone gave me a weird glace then continued to do nothing but stair into space. James and Morgead starred a new argument though, over a video game. I zoned them out, and zoned into my own thoughts.<p>

The room was huge. Wait I don t think huge could even start to describe this room. It was full with dark reds mixed with brown, and black, and whites. It was the very opposite from the main lobby. There were three rooms in total. There was a sitting room, which was closest to the door, included with a small desk and chair, two leather black couches that could fold out into beds. The room closest to the window had a queen sized bed with a flat screen t.v. The second room has a double bed also with a flat screen. Each room had a mini bathroom the included a toilet, a mirror, and a small sink. The bath room included a toilet, shower, bath tub and double sink, and a full length mirror to complete it, it was coloured in dark greys, and light red s and black in some spots. Miles got the room with the double bed, Delos and I got the queen sized bed, James, poppy, Jez, and Morgead said they would take the pull out couches. Miles didn t seem too happy with the fact that Delos and I were sharing a room, let alone a bed. But he was too tired to argue; he just glared at Delos.

We all helped with the pull out couches then said good night. Miles hugged me then went to his room, and closed the door. I went into the bedroom to change, I heard Delos stand by the door. I went to the closet where I put my hockey bag. I pulled it onto the bed with an oomph, it was heavier than I remembered. I started going through it to find something to sleep in. Wow, I think I really did over pack, I thought. I finally decided on something comfy. One of my spandex short s and baggy tee that I had from a soccer championship my team won a few years back. I pushed the bag off the bed and then went to the mirror, I pulled my hair up, setting into a really messy bun. I went to the small bathroom and washed up. doing my usual routine before bed.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Delos was undoing the bed. I watched him, creepy as it sounds but he looks so damn fine when he is concentrating in peace. He turned around and lightly grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him, lowering his head and bringing his unbearable lips to mine. The kiss was warm and sweet, like others, but this was a bit more carefree and gentle, almost lazy in ways. He pulled away and I climbed into the bed pulling the sheets up to my chest. He climbed in next to me pulling me into him, holding me in his arms.

I closed my eyes and started to let sleep take over when Delos whispered.  
><em>To tired to talk?<em> his voice was questioning. I could feel his wanting to reason with what we said earlier.

_If you want you can talk in the morning_. He said after I didn t respond right away.  
>I was going to protest that I wasn t tired, but I knew it wouldn t work, he could feel I was tired.<p>

_Sleep._ He said. His voice was comforting. I sighed

_I promised to tell you everything_. I said, I made up my mind that I would protest.

_Promises can wait, Sleep can't_. he kissed my head._ Don't worry_. I adjusted my body so I could face him.

_ Delos, no I DID promise, and I think it s right if I tell you now, beside why wait and there is a lot to know and_- He cut me off with a kiss.

_ Sleep now, there's a full day tomorrow to talk._

I sighed know he was right, I laid on my back again. Closing my eyes I listen Delos calm breathing. I let my dreams take over, and I fell into nothingness. A void of darkness, and peace. For now at least.

That is when the dream hit me like a speeding light beam or a semi going too fast. I exploded into it. Everything was lite with flames that glowed yellow. I was in a medieval dress, a light pink with sliver ribbons. I was walking towards a pond in the middle of a forest, I was parched, I needed water. I knelt down and scooped my hands in the water, I pulled my hands now with full with water no my mouth. I closed my eyes feeling the goodness of the water run through me. Eyes still closed I cupped my hands together and put them into the water. Pulling it directly to my lips, only this time it wasn t water, it was blood. Blood, not the cool sensational water. I opened my eyes to see the whole pool of water was blood. I jumped up and backed away. I tripped over a log, or a leg. My eyes widen, It was Miles. I opened my mouth to scream, but not a sound came out. I knelt over him crying, he was dead, I looked around for help, Delos body was lying in a pile of roses. I ran over to him, no I thought. He was dead. There was a stake in his heart. I sobbed silently. There was a moan behind me, I whipped my head around, crawling towards me was P.J, tears of blood were coming from her eyes, blood was also slipping from her mouth. I gasped in horror, I didn t know what to do.

_Please, help. Please help me, Maggie, please, please help._ her voice was flat, and full with pain.  
>I wanted to help, but my body wouldn t respond to move. She was screaming in pain and frustration, the suddenly a wolf landing on top of her and ripped her throat open, I scream, and so did she. The wolf now looked towards me, its glare was icy, and disturbing. I tried not to look at P.J s body, but I did. I felt sick, for the sight, and not helping her. The wolf was stalking its way towards me, my body responding and pulled its self-up, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran, I wound up at the entrance of Black Dawn. I ran and pulled at doors, but they were all locked, I was screaming for help. No one answered my screams. The wolf appeared in front of me. It was a black wolf, with blazing blue eyes, like sky with a day without clouds. It started to ripple, it was transforming into a boy, a hansom boy with shape features. Shaggy black hair and the same eyes. now, now. There is no need to be afraid, I m just lonely, and very, very hungry. He grinned, it seemed like the most evilest thing in the world. he started walk over to me, before I could run again he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.<br>Now, now. His eyes were full with hunger, I was fighting to pull away. Fighting will only hurt more than it actually does. He licked his lips. You better wake up, Maggie.

He grinned. _wake up. _I pulled away finally and started to run. He followed.

_wake up, Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_ .. he kept calling. The was blood dripping from the trees around me. I tripped, I turned, it was my mom s body. Oh baby, run. She said, blood was flowing out of her. Tears mixed with blood in her eyes. I got up and ran again. The werewolf boy caught up and jumped on me. My face was at his, he eyes glowing with hunger. wake up. He said, he touched my face with his hand, it was cold as stone. Tried to pull away, then he turned into a wolf and sunk his teeth into me. I screamed in pain, I scream and fought, but it was worthless. The voice in the back of my head kept saying wake up but I could barely hear it though my screams.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..._

**SORRY, i know this ended on a cliff hanger.. I ll put up another one soon guys this summer has been really busy and everything and now that school s starting .. Ash sends his love and so does almost everyone else. Also . I just gotta say that I got a new laptop, so when I was busy starting that up and all, my sister though I was done on this laptop. I wasn t. She deleted everything of mine I just have this chapter saved on my mum s account. So it s gonna take a while again. But I hope I can have another chapter up the start of November OR towards the end of September... depends of how school is going,and all.**

**Good luck starting school to everyone, and to those who have already gone back.**

**until next time, **

**Selena Alicia (:**


	6. Just Brush It Off

**WOAH IT'S A SPOTTED UNICORN.**

**So, I know I haven't updated in...well along while.. Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I don't really think I have an excuse... BUT I do have the next.. I think three chapters ready for your wonderful minds!**

**So, I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD, L.J Smith does!**

**Ash: ...You can own me ;D**

**Mare: You are locked out of our room for the next week!**

**Selena Alicia: HAHAHAHAHA, OWED ASS...I MEAN...ASH**

**Thierry: Watch your toungh missy!**

**Selena Alicia: . .**

**Thierry: *red in the face* ...**

**Selena Alicia: Sorry *frowns***

**James Sirius Potter: WOAH! HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Delos: Who's he?**

**Selena Alicia: JAMES POTTER, GET OUT OF HERE. THIS. INSTANCE!.**

**James S.P: ...But I just wanted to say Sel is writing a story about me! AND I GO TO THE PAST! ...annnnd She's also looking for a beta!**

**Ash: Dude, who are you?**

**James R: harry Potter's son.**

**Poppy, Hannah, and everyother girl minus Keller and Rashel: OMG YOUR REAL? HARRY FRICKEN POTTER IS REAL?!**

**Selena: . . . .THIS!.**

**Ash: OH, and Sel's beta DID NOT, REPEATING WHAT I JUST SAID; DID NOT LOOK OVER THIS!**

**James S.P: SEEE YAAA SOOON! D**

**Delos: WHO IS THIS GUY!? **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AMANDA TODDS, R.I.P. /3**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Brush It Off<strong>

Maggie's POV

I shot up, screaming. I was covered in a layer of cool sweat. I closed my mouth so I would shut up. The dream seemed so real. I thought for sure that it had happened. I was shaking. I was cold and scared. There was a voice that was calling my name, but I couldn't hear it though the drumming that was surrounding my ears. I think the drumming is my heart. I tried to breathe slowly so I wouldn't start to hyperventilate, and pass out. Also so I could figure out who the voice was.

"Maggie!" I jumped at the voice. My breathing was almost normal after a few minutes now. I finally zoned into the world around me.

I blinked a few times. "Maggie, are you okay?" There were strong hands shaking me. I realized that it was Delos.

"Delos" I whispered "I- just a-a-very b-ba-bad dre-dream." I stuttered out, weakly.

I took a few more deep breaths, and then looked at him; his eyes were full of worry. I could still see him in the back of my head, dead, with blood flowing all around him. I could feel warm tears running down my cold, sweat layered face. He pulled me to him, cradling me in his strong but gentle arms. In my mind I heard his voice over and over.

'_It's okay, shh, Maggie, shh. It was only a dream, it wasn't real. Just a dream, i'm hear, there's no nightmares anymore, and your okay, i'll protect you!.'_

I wrapped my arms around him, and cried silently, listening to his voice. He kissed my forehead then put me on the bed from his lap. He got up and went over to the closet; he pulled out one of the extra blankets that were stored on the top shelf. He walked back over to me and wrapped it around me and him, then he pulled the other blankets on top.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I could feel that he was worried. I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it but I didn't want Delos to be worried over me. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I don't want to talk, but, but I can show you." I said. My voice was shaky.

I hesitated then sent the terrible dream through the soulmate link between us to him. After it was done, he kissed my forehead, hair, and cheeks.

" I-I don't know what to say." He looked at me. "That was-awful, just plan awful, and scary, and frightful. I'm sorry." He said frowning.

I just hugged him tighter. Holding on to him as though if I let go, then I would lose my love forever. It sure seemed like it with that dream. How am I ever going to shake it off? It is just so terrible. Delos cut my train of thoughts.

"Maggie, sleep. I won't leave your side." He kissed my forehead again. "I'll be here when you wake up, beside it's still night. Dawn won't be here for a long time."

I nodded then just laid there till sleep took over my body and mind. There were no dreams, just the voice indulging my mind, that soft, tenderness voice of the one who was my other half.

I woke up to warm sun light on my face. I opened my eyes and just laid there for a moment. It look me a few minutes to realize that I was lying in a pile of pillows and blankets that were surrounding me, instead od Delos' arms around me. I rolled off the bed and to the mini bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, examining myself. I look frightful. My messy bun was gone, it was replaced by my hair, knotted every which way possible. I had dark circles under my eyes. My eyes, they looked tired, I looked like I could use a few more hours. My shirt was sticking to me, and my shorts were-well let's say higher than possible.

I peeked out into the front room, everyone was still sleeping, I closed the door quickly then turned to my bag that was dumped on the floor from when I pushed it off the bed last night. I sat down and went through it. I decided on an old pair of light jean shorts, and a baggy blue soccer shirt from last year that was almost two sizes too big, I grabbed underwear and a simple and very comfy bra as well. Yes, that's right a comfy bra that isn't a sports bra. I poked my head out the door; no one had moved an inch. I almost booked it to the bathroom, just so no one would see me. I closed the door and locked it behind me, there was everything a girl could ever want or need in the bathroom.

There was a double sink, a full length mirror, a mirror that was close up, and one of those chair blow dryers on one side, the other side had the shower with every shower head in every direction. Then there was a jet tub beside it. I then turned to the wall with the rows and rows of shelves. My daw literally dropped. It looked like a beauty store; the shelves were full of products after products. Yeah, I not that kind of girl who would care or worry about products and all that stuff, but holy cow that is a lot.

I took my time, but in the end I just picked what I had back at home. I stepped into the shower and let the water fall on me, it was warm, and it felt very pleasant.

Miles' POV

I sighed. I was lying in my bed, I was awake rather early. I tried to fall back asleep, but it could not come. My mind was just wandering as a looked out the window. The topic I dreaded finally popped into my head. Delos. That vampire prince, he wasn't good for Maggie at all. She is better than him, and she deserves better! WAY BETTER! Someone who won't take her away from me. Like he is already doing. Mad with myself and him I opened the window, transformed and flew out, maybe flying could take my mind off things. I could feel the wind run through me, I felt free, and not a worry raced through my mind.

Maggie's POV

I just finished getting the conditioner out of my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Maggie, its James if you don't get out of there soon Poppy will lose it."

I laughed in response. I swear I hear him laugh or at least give a small chuckle to. I took even more of my time, just to get a good laugh if she did anything. I decided to brush the dream off to the side since I couldn't think of how that could ever come into my dreams. I got out and looked in the mirror, I looked better. I smiled in satisfaction then started to dry my body off. I slipped on my underwear, bra, and clothes I picked out earlier then sat on the floor and started to towel dry my hair. After a few minutes the bathroom door fell to the ground with a thud, I jumped and screamed. Poppy was there with, she looked crazy and mad.

"MY SHOWER!" she screamed.

She then ran towards me, I just stared in shock. She picked me up and ran me out of the room, throwing me on the couch. She then ran back to the bathroom pulled the door to its original place, locked it and turned on the shower. I heard laughing all around me. I looked around to see Jez, Morgead and Miles on the floor laughing. Delos was trying to control his laughter and same with James. Soon I was laughing to. After a while we all calmed down, and sat on the couch beside Delos and across from Miles while Jez was on the phone with Ash arranging a flight.

After a while Miles shot up and started pacing around the room. I watched him, what is with him?

"Miles?" I asked

He grunted in a response to show he could hear me.

"You okay?"

He nodded then laughed as though one of his thoughts were funny.

"Just hungry." He sat down again just as Morgead jumped up

"Same." Morgead said as he reached the phone and menu.

Morgead and Jez were on the phone. Miles looked like he was dead, Delos was off in this own world, James was reading, and Poppy was in the shower. Now what? I closed my eyes and leaned back, okay so sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea if there was nothing to do. Besides there were four wolves a day ago, no one would suggest I could go for a walk. Just a quick nap would make time fly by.

My dreams were filed with climbing up the most amazing places. Under waterfalls, in snow, going through clouds, and going through rainbows. The mountains never ended, I never got tired and it was all unique, it was my own entire mind. I love it. My mind was at peace and I couldn't be more relaxed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"FOOD'S HERE!"

I woke with a start. I was still in the same spot I fell asleep in. Morgead was paying the man behind the shaded glasses and curly blond hair. The man put the food on the coffee table then left without a word. Before I knew it everyone was digging in, all but Jez who was still on the phone and Delos who looked at the food in disgust. I forgot he is forein to all of this, the room, the city, cars, food. There is a lot o should shoe him.

During the middle of our breakfast Jez got off the phone and took the rest of the food. She looked hungry.

"We have till 1:30 till our flight leaves." Jez said through a mouthful of food.

We all nodded and finished breakfast. That gave me three hours to do nothing. Everyone put their plates back on the tray and put it outside the door. I went back to the couch and just sat there while people did things and Miles slept.

Poppy finally came out of the bathroom. She skipped happily toward the couch as everyone watched. She looked at me then to the fork left on the table forgotten to be put with the rest of the used plates.

"You… you ATE WITHOUT ME?!" she said looking at all of us.

I suddenly felt guilty. I sunk into the couch, I looked over and so did Morgead and James. Poppy frowned then looked towards James with puppy dog eyes.

"Jamie," she stretched his nickname with a high pitch voice. "You'll come down with me to get food right?" she batted her eyelashes.

"I-"James began but was cut off by Poppy.

"RIGHT James?" she said looking at him with one of those looks my mom would usually give my dad when she wanted him to make supper or take out the trash.

"I-I would love to come with you." He said getting yup.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WOULD, Jamie!" poppy said

She bounced around the room the pulled him out the door to the buffet a few floors down. I heard Morgead snort and mumble something like 'push over' followed by a slap from Jez saying 'You the exact same towards me' then followed by a few swears. I went to my room and started to refold all my clothes back into the bag. Delos joined me and we folded in silence, a calming silence.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Sorry again, and well tell me what you think...and I BAKED COOKIES DOE COOKING CLASS...AND I TRIED ONE, AND DIDN'T DIE! SO WHO WANTS ONE? *takes yet another bite, then dies***

**Quinn: WOAH, She's goooooood!**

**Ash: COOKIES! *passes them out to everyone***

**Ash: OMG THIS IS HEAV-*falls to the floor with everyone else***

**James Sirius Potter: Thank Melin's let nut I didn't take one!**

**Delos: I'M SERIOUS! WHO IS THIS GUY!**

**James S.P: Your not Sirius, That's my dad's godfather!**

**Delos: NO! I'm dead Serious! Who are you!-*dies from the cookie***

**James S.P: Problem solved!**

**Selena:...woooooooah, what happened? *gets up* Did I die?**

**James S.P: I think...**

**Sel: Ooh...What was I saying before?**

**James S.P: ...you were saying to leave a review! and comments on how the plot,etc is!**

**Sel: WHAT HE SAID! NOW GOODNIGHT SMALL LLAMA'S!**


	7. Just Floating

**Hi guys... so please don't hate me. I know I have been taking forever to update... and i'm sorry. I truly am. Things in my life have been... not that great. I'd really rather not go into detail about it because it would bore you to death. So here it is! Chapter six! 333**

**Morgead: Selena also doesn't own the Night world, L J Smith does.**

**Selena: He's right. I don't. I wish I could come up with a brilliant story such as Smith did! (: **

**Poppy: We hope you enjoy!**

**Just Floating**

Maggie's POV

_Waves crashed around my feet._

_ ..Wait that? Waves? I looked around. I was at a beach with soft white sand and a deep blue bed of water. I looked down and watched the small waves hit my ankles and move around me. Why was I suddenly here…'Oh, it's a dream.' I thought. I started to walk around, it was nice being here. As I walked I looked around me, life was everywhere. Birds flew high above, and fish swam deep in the ocean. As I walked I noticed someone lying in the sand, and I walked closer I noticed it was Delos. I smiled and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and leaned on him, he put his arm around me, and we just sat there, in peace watching the waves…_

I sat up, I was back in my bed. I looked around me Delos was nowhere to be seen. I stretched as I got up and walked out of my room. As I walked into the living room Jez was on the phone and Miles was watching TV. He looked over to me and smiled, patting the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down, swinging my legs over his.

"Everyone else has gone off to eat…. Jez was the first to come back." Miles said, I looked at him, confused.

"I mean they went out to go replace the lack of blood in there system, you know since that's what they need" He then said, and the turned his attention back to the TV.

I nodded. I had _almost _forgotten what they were since I never thought vampires would act, and behave exactly like us. Then it also hit me, why would they eat normal food then? Since they only needed blood to survive? I thought about it for a few minters and then dropped the topic and turned my attention over to the TV and rolled my eyes, of course Miles would be watching America's Next Top Model. I sighed and looked over to Jez who was still busy on the phone. I wondered what was going to being happening. Since it has been calm here, and we have just been sitting. Like ducks on a lake, just floating, not knowing if the duck in the middle could be a fake, made of plastic by a hunter waiting for the right moment to attack and shoot all the ducks.

I hear the door open and Poppy and James appeared through the door. I smiled at them, they smiled back- almost at the same time, then came to sit on the unoccupied couch across from the TV.

As time passed the rest of the group came in and sat around the living room. Delos came and squeezed in beside me, which made me have to sit like a normal person. It felt as if we were all waiting for Jez to give us an order or command.

I was about to turn and talk to Delos, who was just sitting beside me silently when Jez snapped her phone shut and we all looked to her.

"The cars will be here in 5." She said, and with that she got up and walked into her room with Morgead trailing behind.

The rest of the group got up and walked to the rooms. I followed Delos into our room and grabbed my bag off the floor, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I walked out of the room and down to the elevator. We got to the lobby and Jez went over to check out. We got into the cars that were a shiny black SUV with the windows tinted. Jez came in after a while and we took off towards the airport.

Everything went by in a blur. Getting out of the cars and to the airport doors. Giving our luggage to the people, going through everything, sitting and waiting then getting on the plain. Then the plane taking off. I currently sat beside Delos, Poppy and James sat across from us, and Miles sat in front of me. Jez and Morgead sat in front of Miles. I turned to Delos and grinned; he turned to me and looked at me funny.

"Still want to know and be teached about everything and anything here?" I asked, I saw his face light up. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that." He said.

"Good, then let's get started" I said and began to teach Delos about my world- the human world, and what the world was like today as we lived in it.

**So there you have it! another chapter done! I'm glad I put this up and I hope you guys like this so far... and yeah. I am sorry again for the wait..See you later, as I will be updating more and more since I'm going to try and finish this soon (:**


	8. Farewell

I don't think I can continue this story anymore. I haven't looked at it in a long time and I have no inspiration to write for it. I think It's just best if I end it and call it a day.

I am sure it will not be missed, message or leave a review otherwise.

I apologize, but I guess I'm not caught up in this fandom as I was in grade eight. I did have fun writing, and reading the previous reviews. Every single one of those reviews were worth every single penny.

Maybe some day I will come back to this story, and redo it completely.

Thank you.


End file.
